The present invention is directed to an apparatus for use in playing a word game, in particular a crossword game, and a method of playing such a game using the apparatus. In particular the invention is directed to an apparatus and game that is suitable for play by two or more players.
The crossword puzzle is a very popular and well known pastime and typically comprises an arrangement of squares, each square representing the letter of a word or phrase and clues for solving the identity of the words or phrases. However, the solving of crosswords is typically a solitary exercise and crossword puzzles in their current format do not readily lend themselves to competitive play between two or more players. The present invention seeks to overcome this disadvantage of known crossword puzzles.
Accordingly, in one aspect the present invention is directed to an apparatus for playing a word game, said game being suitable for play by two or more players, said apparatus including;
a plurality of cells arranged in one or more series, each cell having at least one letter assigned to it and the assigned letters of each series forming a word or phrase, said plurality of cells having associated therewith one or more clues for determining the identity of each word or phrase; and
means for indicating whether a letter nominated for any cell matches the at least one letter assigned to said cell, wherein during play of said game said means is capable of performing this function without simultaneously revealing the letter or letters assigned to one or more other cells for which a letter or letters have not been nominated.
Throughout this specification the term xe2x80x9ccellxe2x80x9d means a defined area in which a letter can placed. For example where the arrangement of cells is printed on a sheet of paper, each cell may be a blank square surrounded by a printed border and a letter can be written in the square. Alternatively, the arrangement of cells may be displayed on the liquid crystal display of an electronic device and each cell may be a blank area surrounded by an electronically created border. A letter can be electronically displayed in each cell.
The one or more series of cells may be arranged in rows and/or columns. It is further preferred that the series are arranged in intersecting rows and columns to form a typical crossword matrix.
In a preferred embodiment, the indicating means reveals the letter assigned to a cell after a nomination for that cell has been made, thereby indicating whether the letter nominated for the cell is correct or not.
In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus includes means for recording a letter or letters nominated for a cell or cells by different players. Preferably the recording means can record the letters nominated by different players in such a manner that the letters nominated by one player can be distinguished from the letters nominated by another. For example, the apparatus may include different coloured markers for the players to record their nominated letters.
The apparatus can be used in a game played between two or more players. For example, in one method of playing a two player game, the first player attempts to solve a word for a given series of cells. The player selects a cell in the series; and a clue (or clues if the cell is a member of more than one series) for solving the word of the series is given. The player then nominates a letter for the selected cell. The indicating means indicates whether the letter nominated for that cell is correct and if the letter is correct, the player is rewarded. For example, the player may be allotted a certain number of points and/or be permitted another turn. If the nomination for the selected cell is incorrect, the player may suffer a penalty such as loss of his turn to the second player. After each turn the indicating means reveals whether a nomination for a cell was correct or not, thereby providing immediate feedback to the players.
It is possible for two people to play a standard crossword puzzle of the type that appears in a newspaper where solutions for the crossword appear in a separate and identical matrix. For example, each player could take it in turn to write a word (or words) of the crossword until the crossword was completed. The players"" answers could then be compared with the solution for the crossword. However, it will be apparent from the description above of the apparatus of this invention, that this apparatus provides numerous advantages over the arrangement appearing in a newspaper which does not include an indicating means that is capable of functioning in the manner as described above. For example, when using the apparatus of this invention, each player""s turn can be terminated when a player incorrectly nominates a letter for a cell as the indicating means can provide immediate feedback to the players. Thus the incorrect nomination of a letter for a cell cannot mislead subsequent plays, as it would in the aforementioned game with a standard crossword puzzle of the type that appears in a newspaper.
The apparatus of the present invention may be in a non-electronic format. For example, the plurality or arrangement of cells may appear in printed form on a sheet, for example on a board or on paper. In this embodiment, the letters assigned to each cell are printed in each cell. A cover means is located over each of the cells and is configured so that the cover means located over one cell is removable without disturbing the cover means located over another cell (thus the cover means constitutes the indicating means). In a further preferred embodiment the cover means is a single sheet where a portion of the cover over one cell can be removed without disturbing a portion of the cover over another cell. In a further preferred embodiment the cover is a sheet of material such as paper having an adhesive applied to one surface to permit it to adhere to the printed cells. The cover may be scored to allow one section of the cover to be removed without disturbing an adjacent portion. The adhesive is of an appropriate type to permit this.
To play a crossword game using this apparatus, a player selects a cell of a series and is given a clue (or clues if the cell is a member of more than one series) for that series. The player then nominates a letter for a selected cell and removes the cover located over the cell to reveal whether the letter nominated for the cell matches the letter assigned to the cell.
A letter can be nominated by simply calling it out. Alternatively, it can be recorded by writing it down, each player having a different coloured marker to distinguish between letters nominated by different players. A letter could be directly written on the cover located over a cell. Alternatively, a matching printed arrangement of cells may be provided and each player""s nomination can be written on this matching printed arrangement.
In an alternative embodiment, the arrangement of cells appears on a board. The apparatus includes a plurality of square tiles with a letter appearing on one side of each tile and the other side blank. Each tile covers a cell. At the commencement of a game, the letter on each tile matches the assigned letter of the cell it covers. The tiles are placed with their letter side facing away from the players. Clues in written form are provided to the players. Each player has a different coloured marker and can mark a cell with their nominated letter. A tile marked in this way can be turned over independently of other tiles to reveal whether the letter nominated for that cell is correct or incorrect. If incorrect, the answer is given. It can be seen that in this manner, the answer for a single cell can be revealed without revealing the answers to cells that have not been selected. Minor variations of such an embodiment could enable the apparatus to be used in a situation where the players are contestants in a TV game show.
In a variation of the apparatus, a numeric value (or score) is associated with each cell. When playing a game using this apparatus, a player may be awarded the score for each cell correctly nominated by that player. Thus the apparatus may further include means for recording the progressive score of each player. The score recording means may also be capable of displaying the score or this function may be performed by a separate component.
In certain situations it may be desirable for the numeric value associated with cells that have not yet been nominated to be altered. For example, in a two player game, if one player has accumulated more than the sum of his opponent""s progressive score and the sum of the values of the cells yet to be nominated, that player would at that stage win the game if the winner is determined by the highest score. In this instance, it may be desirable to allow the values associated with the remaining unselected cells to be increased (for example by doubling) in which case it would be then be possible for the second player to win. Thus in a preferred embodiment the apparatus includes a means for altering the numeric value associated with the one or more cells.
In another variation of the game, each player is required to complete their turn within a certain time (which may be different for each player). Thus the apparatus may include a timing means for measuring the length of time of each player""s turn. It may further include signalling means to indicate when a player""s turn has expired.
The apparatus may be used to play a game between two or more people with different abilities. In this situation it may be desirable to handicap the stronger player. One way of achieving this is to provide a different set of clues to each player, the clues differing in their degree of difficulty. Thus the weaker player would be provided with easier clues than his more skilled opponent. Accordingly, in a preferred embodiment, the apparatus includes different sets of clues for each arrangement of cells, said clues being graded according to their level of difficulty.
Where clues of different levels of difficulty are provided to the players, it is important that a player not be able to read clues provided to an opponent. Accordingly, in a preferred embodiment, the apparatus includes means to conceal a set of clues from an opposing player. Such means may be a shield or other concealing device that can be placed around a set of written clues for example.
Alternatively each player may receive clues on physically separate means such as cards.
It is also preferred that a player not be permitted to read all the clues for the game at the one time and that the player only be given the clue (or clues if the cell is a member of more than one series) pertaining to that cell or series of cells that the player is attempting to solve. Accordingly, in a preferred embodiment the set of clues are present in a form such that a clue for one series of cells can be provided to a player without simultaneously providing to the player clues for other series whose cells have not been selected. For example in a preferred embodiment, the set of clues are present in written form on paper, board or other sheet material. A covering sheet is placed over the set of clues, the covering sheet having an adhesive applied to one face to adhere it to the written clues. The covering sheet is scored to permit a portion of it to be removed to reveal a clue, without disturbing other sections of the cover sheet and thereby revealing other clues that are concealed.
Alternatively the apparatus may be an electronic device. Accordingly in another aspect the present invention is directed to an electronic apparatus for playing a word game, said game being suitable for play by two or more players, said apparatus including;
data storage means having stored therein:
(i) one or more arrangements of cells, said cells of each arrangement when displayed being positioned in one or more series, each cell having at least one letter assigned to it, the letters of each series forming a word or phrase; and
(ii) one or more clues for determining the identity of each word or phrase;
one or more visual display means to permit the one or more arrangements of cells and one or more clues to be displayed;
input means to permit a player to select a displayed cell or cells and nominate a letter for each selected cell;
recording means to record a cell or cells selected by a player and a letter nominated for each selected cell by said player;
means for comparing the letter nominated for each selected cell with the letter assigned to each cell; and
means for indicating whether the letter nominated for each selected cell does or does not match the letter assigned to that cell.
Preferably the electronic device has means to associate the letter or letters nominated by each player with said player
Again it is preferred that the series of cells of each arrangement when displayed are set out in rows and columns to form a typical crossword matrix.
Various components of the electronic apparatus of the invention may be embodied in software, with other components embodied in hardware such as integrated circuit boards or microchips. Accordingly, the apparatus may take various forms such as a hand held electronic device with an in-built software component. Alternatively, it may be embodied by a desktop, laptop or palm top computer in combination with software components or the combination of an electronic unit connectable to a television screen.
In a preferred embodiment the one or more display devices of the apparatus is a liquid crystal display or a computer or television screen. Preferably the device has two such display devices, one for displaying the arrangement of cells and the other for displaying the clues used to play the game and other information relating to the game.
A preferred input means includes a series of keys for inputting information into the apparatus. For example the keys may include alphabetically marked keys which are used to nominate a letter. Further, these and numerically marked keys may be used to select a cell. Other keys may be present to control different aspects of the crossword game and these shall be discussed in further detail later in this specification when discussing these additional aspects.
In an alternative embodiment the visual display device is a screen that is touch sensitive. In other words, by contacting different parts of the screen, information may be input to the apparatus. In this embodiment, the display means and input means may be integrated into a single component.
The storage means may in one embodiment be an electronic memory of the type well known to a person skilled in the field of computer and electronic technology. Alternatively, the storage means may be a component separate and connectable to the main body of the apparatus. Such a storage means may comprise a compact disc, optical disc, floppy disc, optical mask sensed card, magnetically encoded strip card or other means for storing data. Such cards, discs, etc. are loadable into the apparatus to permit the data stored thereon to be transferred to the memory in the apparatus and the data is then accessed and may be displayed on the display means. Alternatively, a reading mechanism maybe present in the apparatus for directly reading the data from the card, disc etc. to enable the relevant data to be displayed on the display means.
The recording means, associating means and comparison means of the electronic apparatus may be embodied by components of a software program. In the embodiment of a hand held electronic device, this software may be permanently housed in the body of the device itself. Where the apparatus is in part embodied by a personal or laptop or palm top computer or other similar device, this software may be present on a separate disc, card or other storage means to enable the software to be loaded onto the hardware component of the computer or other similar device.
The indicating means may be a visual or aural indicator. For example it may a light or sound generating device such as a light emitting diode or buzzer. Alternatively, the indicating means may be a computer graphic that appears on the display means of the apparatus.
In a preferred embodiment the indicating means reveals the letter assigned to each cell after a letter for that cell has been nominated.
Preferably the indicating means can function in the manner described above without revealing the letters assigned to cells that have not been selected. Thus, where a player""s turn comprises the selection of a single cell of a series, the indicating means can reveal whether the nominated letter matches the letter assigned to that cell without also revealing the letters assigned to other unselected cells of the series.
As noted previously, it is preferred to associate numeric values with each cell of the arrangement. Accordingly, the electronic apparatus may have calculating means for calculating the total and/or progressive scores of each player as the game is played. Further, it may include means for displaying these scores. Such score display means could be a computer graphic that appears on the visual display means. Furthermore, the device may include means to permit the value of one or more cells to be altered. This may be by an input key operatively connected to a software component of the apparatus.
As in the non-electronic form of the apparatus, the electronic apparatus may also have a timing means to measure the time each player has to complete a turn. The time of each player""s turn or the time remaining to complete a turn may be displayed by a computer graphic on the visual display means.
The storage means of the electronic apparatus may contain different graded levels of clues. In this embodiment the apparatus may include means to select clues of a desired degree of difficulty. This may be an input key operatively connected to a component of the software of the device. Further, where different levels of clues are provided to the players, means may be provided to conceal a clue provided to one player from an opponent. For example, where the clues are displayed on a screen, a shield may be provided around the screen to prevent an opposing player reading a clue. Alternatively, each player may be provided with their own separate visual display on which clues can be displayed, such as detachable liquid crystal displays, or possibly even separate computers connected over a network.
It is further preferred that the electronic apparatus is capable of operating to provide a clue to a player pertaining to the cell or cells the player has selected without simultaneously revealing the clues for other cells that have not been selected.
The electronic apparatus may include other additional features for operation during the play of a game. For example, it may include means to suspend and resume a game in progress, means for saving a game that is partially played in the memory of the apparatus and for recalling a saved game from the memory and means for specifying the number of players in the game. Further, the electronic apparatus may include means for recommending to a player what cell the player should select next. Such means may be a computer graphic operatively connected to a component of the software program of the apparatus. For example the graphic may appear in the cell that is recommended. Alternatively, the graphic may comprise the location reference of the cell. A player may then choose to accept the recommendation and select this cell by operating an input key.
In another embodiment, the one or more arrangements of cells and clues may not be stored in the electronic apparatus but may be generated when the apparatus is activated. Accordingly, the apparatus would not require the storage means as earlier described but has means for creating the one or more arrangements of cells and one or more clues on activation of the electronic apparatus. The apparatus has the one or more visual display means, the input means, the recording means, the associating means, the comparing means and the indicating means. The apparatus may also have one or more of the preferred features as described earlier.
It is further considered that the computer software program of the electronic device as described above is itself new. Accordingly, in another aspect the present invention is directed to a computer data storage medium having software stored therein for use with a computing apparatus having one or more visual display means and input means, said software causing the computing apparatus to display a word game to be played by two or more players and having;
one or more arrangements of cells stored therein for display on said one or more visual display means, said cells when displayed being positioned in one or more series of cells, each cell having one or more letters assigned to it, the letters of each series forming a word or phrase;
one or more clues stored therein for display on said one or more visual display means, said clues for determining the identity of each word or phrase;
recording means to record the cell or cells selected by a player using said input means and the letter nominated for each selected cell by said player using said input means
means for comparing the letter or letters nominated for the selected cell or cells with the letter or letters assigned to that cell or those cells; and
means for directing said apparatus to indicate whether a letter or letters nominated for the selected cell or cells do or do not match the letter or letters assigned to the cell or cells.
In a preferred embodiment the software has means to associate a letter or letters nominated by a player with said player.
In a preferred embodiment the software permits the apparatus to function in each of the preferred ways as described above in respect of the electronic apparatus. Accordingly the software may have the features to permit this.
In another embodiment the software permits the game to be played interactively by players whose visual display means are in fact different computing devices (eg personal computers) connected over some network (such as a LAN or the World Wide Web) and loaded with the software. Accordingly the software may have features to permit this.
Alternatively, rather than having one or more arrangements of cells and one or more clues stored in the software, there may be contained in the software means for generating the one or more arrangements of cells and one or more clues. This software has the recording means, comparing means and directing means as earlier described. The software may also have one or more of the preferred features of the software as described earlier.
In another aspect the present invention is directed to a method of playing a word game by two or more players, said word game having one or more arrangements of cells as hereinbefore described and one or more clues as hereinbefore described associated therewith, said method including:
each player taking one or more turns having the following steps;
(i) selecting one or more cells; and
(ii) nominating a letter for each selected cell; and
providing after the completion of each turn and before the commencement of a subsequent turn an indication whether the letter or letters nominated for the cell or cells selected during the previous turn correspond with the letter or letters assigned to said cell or cells.
In a preferred embodiment, the method includes revealing the correct letter or letters assigned to the selected cell or cells after an incorrect nomination has been made. It is further preferred that this is done without also revealing those letters assigned to cells that have not been selected.
The apparatus as described above may be used to carry out this method. The game can be played using the non-electronic, electronic apparatus or computing apparatus having the computer data storage medium as described above. Play of a game using the non-electronic apparatus has been described earlier. When playing the electronic form of the game, each player may use the input means to select one or more of the displayed cells and then use the input means to nominate a letter for each selected cell.
In one preferred method of play, a reward is provided to a player for the correct nomination of a letter or letters for a cell or cells. For example, where points are associated with each cell, this reward may be earning the points associated with those cells correctly nominated. In addition, or alternatively, the reward may be permitting the player to continue to select cells and nominate letters for the cells until the player makes an error. Then the next player may commence their turn.
Further, a penalty may be given for the incorrect nomination of a letter for a cell. This penalty may be deducting points from a player""s score or awarding the points to an opponent.
In one embodiment of the method of playing the game of this invention, each player is only permitted to select one cell at a time. Alternatively, the player may be permitted to select all of the cells that form a series at one time.
In one method of play, when a player selects a cell or cells, only the clue or clues pertaining to that cell or those cells is provided to the player. Alternatively, all the clues for the crossword are provided to the players at the one time before the commencement of play of the game.
In another embodiment of this method, the length of each player""s turn is limited to a maximum period. For example, a player may be permitted to continue his turn until the expiry of this time, or the incorrect nomination of a letter during the time period.
In one method of play, the winner of the game is determined by the player that has accumulated more than the sum of his opponent""s score and the points associated with the as yet unselected cells of the arrangement being played. Alternatively, where points are not associated with cells, the winner may be determined by the player who correctly nominates more cells of the arrangement being played than does his opponent.